This invention relates to multiple electrical plug adaptors designed to be mounted to a standard duplex electrical outlet.
In many applications found in both the home and the office, it is necessary to use plug adaptors to enable the user to connect more than two electrical plugs to a standard duplex electrical outlet. These types of adapters typically engage one or both of the receptacles in a standard electrical outlet. Since the typical outlet is usually surface mounted and substantially flush with the wall or other surface on which it is mounted, any electrical plugs inserted into the outlets, as well as multiple plug adaptors, must extend out from the wall, generally at right angles. This usually results in a multiple plug arrangement that is bulky and occupies considerable volume around the outlet, making it difficult to place furniture, equipment or other objects near the outlet. Also, the accompanying jumble of multiple electrical cords extending from the same outlet is not neat.
In addition to the problems noted above, adaptors presently in use often use a single metal element to form (1) a prong of the multiple-plug adaptor to be inserted into the duplex outlet and (2) the internal electrical contacts used to bring current to the multiple outlets. This can result in an undesirable transference of insertion forces to the unit. Such forces can result in a mechanical failure of the blade or of the electrical contacts within the multiple-plug unit.
Additional problems have been observed as well with prior art units in terms of the ease or difficulty of assembly as a result of their designs.
In many home or business applications it is necessary to use outlet adaptors in connection with various electronic devices of a wide variety. These may include television sets or other items of consumer electronics such as computers, telephones, and the like. In such applications, it may be desirable to use a number of specialized electronic circuits to protect components from damage caused by voltage surges that come from the outside power lines. A common example is the use of electronic noise suppression and line-spike suppressor circuits in conjunction with a multiple-outlet strip. It would be desirable where such a circuit is an integral part of an electrical outlet adaptor designed for direct mounting to a standard duplex outlet. Other circuits, such as a digital clock or a ground-fault circuit interrupter, would also be desirable if incorporated into a device embodying the present invention. Additional applications are possible and will become apparent with the description that follows.